Malfoy Manor
by LadyWildhex
Summary: La anticuaria e historiadora Hermione Granger se enfrenta al mayor reto de su vida: Recuperar la gloria de la Mansión Malfoy. Tras ser abandonada por cada nuevo propietario en extrañas circunstancias se ve obligada a descubrir los oscuros secretos de esa mansión.
**¡Buenas! Traigo aquí mi primer One-Shot gracias al** **Reto#5: Dramione"** **del foro "Hogwarts a través de los años".** **Me daba muchísima cosa porque me sentía muy coartada por el número de caracteres que tenía que tener, pero estoy bastante orgullosa del resultado.**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes y lugares usados en este fic pertenecen al maravilloso mundo de  J. .**

* * *

 **MALFOY MANOR**

De todas las mansiones encantadas de Inglaterra la más conocida era la Mansión Malfoy, una hermosa y lúgubre edificación que hacía enmudecer al resto de las que se encuentran al sureste del país en Wiltshire. Durante siglos la casa albergó a una reconocidísima familia aristocrática hasta el siglo XVIII cuando un grupo de lugareños entró en ella y asesinó salvajemente a todos los criados y señores de la casa, a excepción de su único hijo, del cual nunca se supo nada.

En el pueblo habían oído rumores de que en esa casa se practicaba la hechicería y ritos demoníacos y por ello la familia conservaba una belleza sin igual y una riqueza envidiable. Debido a esto, en una época de gran hambruna llevados por la cólera arrasaron la hermosa vivienda y a todos sus habitantes.

Desde entonces varias familias han intentado residir en ella, siendo imposible mantenerse ahí por la gran sobriedad que habita el lugar y los múltiples ruidos que llenan la noche, más que seguro por la antigüedad de la vivienda que por fantasmas, pero nadie se quiere quedar para comprobarlo.

Su labor ahí era sencilla, como anticuaria debía tasar cada objeto de la vivienda para reconocer cuales pertenecían a la familia Malfoy real para volver a darle la pulcritud y belleza al hogar y convertirlo en un hermoso museo para reconocer el estilo de vida de los nobles de la época.

* * *

Suspiró desganada cuando llegó al enorme portón de hierro que decoraba la entrada. Observó el papel que tenía en la mano y confirmó, aunque era más que evidente, que se encontraba en la casa adecuada. El gran camino que llegaba a la puerta principal estaba decorado por unos setos que mejores tiempo habían pasado. En el suelo el camino de piedra se había levantado haciendo que en más de una ocasión se tropezara y solara algún insulto.

Metió la mano en su bolso y buscó la enorme llave de hierro que abría la casa. Se les había pedido que no modificaran nada de la casa y eso significaba mantener las cerraduras que necesitaban de un gran esfuerzo físico para hacerlas girar. El chirrío de la puerta hizo que esta se abriera acompañada de una enorme nube de polvo. Tosió un poco y sacó su móvil del bolsillo conectando la linterna. Ante ella una hermosa sala se abría, una alfombra dañada adornaba el suelo y las paredes estaban cubiertos de retratos y bodegones. Dos grandes puertas abrían cada lateral del hall y en su frente una escalera que parecía tocar el cielo al llegar a la inmensa vidriera que adornaba en su altura.

Dejó sus carpetas y bolso en un pequeño aparador que había al lado de la entrada y comenzó a caminar agarrando firmemente el móvil. Los siglos desde su abandono habían hecho mella en la casa y en pleno siglo XXI sólo quedaba maderas podridas, ventanas rotas, objetos oxidados y un horrible olor a moho. Frustrada se recogió su revuelto pelo castaño en una coleta, se colocó su mascarilla y siguió recorriendo la casa. Las fotografías eran muy importantes, llegado el momento todos esos objetos se llevarían a un restaurador y se volverían a colocar y ella era fiel defensora de dejar las cosas en el mismo sitio en donde se había retirado. Había estudiado todos los hechos acontecidos en ese lugar, pero sabiendo que se encontraba en la misma sala en donde hacía siglos se había llevado a cabo una matanza injustificada llevada por los celos y la desesperación de un pueblo hambriento le revolvía el estómago. Por suerte no quedaba muestra alguna de todo lo acontecido ahí, se habían encargado los siguientes propietarios, pero tampoco habían tenido tiempo de mucho más, si mal no recordaba las familias no conseguían quedarse más de una semana en la casa. Un miedo incontrolable les llenaba el alma y les provocaba salir despavoridos dejando todo atrás.

Al fin llegó a la gran biblioteca, no pudo evitar soltar un leve gemido al notar la cantidad de libros que envolvían cada pared del lugar e incluso en pequeñas vidrieras de cristal en las mesas del medio de las sala. La única pared que no mantenía libros era en la que se encontraba una gigante chimenea de casi dos metros de alto y tres de largo. Se acercó y se fijó en cada pequeño detalle del tallado de los bordes. Flores y pequeños duendecillos lo decoraban. Alzó la luz de su móvil y llegó a un enorme cuadro que decoraba sobre él. Una hermosa mujer sentada en una silla que creía haber visto en una sala anterior se encontraba custodiada por dos bellos hombres de rubios cabellos. El más anciano lo tenía largo sujetado en una coleta a la nuca, mientras el joven lo tenía peinado hacia atrás llegándolo hasta la nuca, pero no mucho más. Ambos en la imagen tenían unos ojos platas que parecían brillar por la luz de la linterna mientras que los de ella eran de un azul cielo que sin lugar a duda sería igual al que cubriría la casa de no ser por la tormenta que se avecinaba. "Lord Lucius Malfoy, Lady Narcissa Malfoy y el joven Draco Malfoy" decía una pequeña inscripción dorada al pie del cuadro.

\- Así que esta es la familia que fue asesinada. Escalofriante…- Soltó una pequeña carcajada al darse cuenta de que hablaba sola. Siempre le pasaba lo mismo, su mejor compañera era ella misma y eso lo notaba cuando se encontraba en soledad.

Siguió caminando echando un ojo a cada libro de aquella biblioteca. Eran obras muy importantes de la época y también detectó más de una obra que se encontraban prohibidas por la iglesia, buen motivo para ser llamados seguidores de "Satán" en esa época.

* * *

Tardó casi tres horas en poder revisar toda la casa. Se había quedado absorta observando los cuadros de cada familiar Malfoy que había en esa casa. Era impresionante como todos los portadores de ese apellido tenían unos hermosos ojos colores claros y siempre una brillante cabellera rubia, que aunque cambiaban de tonalidad dependiendo del pariente, siempre adornaba cada cabeza. Había decidido instalar su equipo de trabajo en la biblioteca, no podía perder la oportunidad de disfrutar del hermoso ambiente hogareño que había en esa sala. Le ponía muy nerviosa el cuadro de la pared, nunca había sido muy fan de los cuadros, hay autores que realmente hacían reales esas pinturas que podrías llegar a pensar que en cualquier momento esta se va a mover o simplemente a derramar una lágrima. Con las fotografías no le pasaba eso, pero el arte era demasiado para ella. Seguramente un miedo alimentado por las múltiples películas de terror de Hollywood que ella se empeñaba en ver aunque sabía que después perturbaría su sueño.

Miró la hora, las 21:07. Se sentía cansada. Gracias a unos amables señores habían conseguido poner algunas luces eléctricas en la casa con un motor de gasolina. No era gran cosa y sólo iluminaban par de sales de la planta baja y le daba para cargar su portátil y su móvil. Se quedó mirando fijamente ese pequeño objeto rectangular. Era llevar un ordenador en miniatura pero en esa casa sólo le servía de cámara y de linterna. Hacía kilómetros que no tenía cobertura en ese aparato.

Sacó de su mochila un par de barritas y tras comérselas se decidió ir a dormir a una habitación en la planta alta. Se encontraba limpia en comparación con las otras, debería agradecerle al equipo por prepararle la habitación.

Una mullida cama con unos doseles verdes esmeralda la esperaba. La colcha finamente trabajada y las sábanas de algodón blando adornaban esa belleza junto a los múltiples cojines.

Mañana se dedicaría a comprobar el estado de cada mueble de la planta alta y después iría haciendo las listas propicias para la datación de cada objeto.

Se acurrucó en esa cama y sin poder evitarlo se fundió en un profundo sueño.

* * *

Un crujido le sobresaltó haciéndole salir de aquel hermoso sueño en el que estaba envuelta. Algo asustada cogió su móvil y comprobó la hora 03:57 a.m. Suspiró frustrada y se colocó las botas que había dejado a los pies de la cama y caminó vestida únicamente con su camisilla y bragas que había usado para dormir. "¿Hola?" Soltó con un leve de pánico en la voz. No creía en los fantasmas, pero sí sabía que esa casa era una joyita para ladrones y eso le asustaba. No quería ser atacada o peor, que se expoliara cualquier objeto.

Un reflejo dorado le llamó la atención en la planta baja. Bajó lentamente las escaleras evitando hacer mucho ruido y llegando casi a la puerta principal conectó el motor haciendo que toda la sala de abajo se iluminara. Siguió el camino por donde había visto aquel destello llegando hacia la biblioteca que se encontraba vacía, o eso creía ella.

Tras entrar y acercarse hasta la primera mesa escuchó como la puerta a su espalda se cerraba sobresaltándola haciendo que se girara bruscamente. Ante ella se encontraba un hermoso joven de rubios cabellos vestido únicamente con una blusa blanca y unos pantalones negros. Sus botas estaban impecables y su porte era sumamente elegante.

\- ¿Quién eres? – Susurró. Tras carraspear un poco dijo con más firmeza.- ¿Qué haces aquí?

El muchacho se fue acercando a ella con lentitud, con mucha elegancia, casi como si fuera un bailarín en una pista. No pudo evitar tragar en seco cuando él se colocó completamente frente a ella. Se perdió en esos ojos plateados que parecían como dos lunas llenas. La observaba como si fuera un niño que acabara de descubrir el mundo tras nacer, moviendo sus ojos por cada rincón visible de ella. Se sonrojó al recordar la forma en la que estaba vestida.

\- Por favor, ¿Qué haces aquí? Esta casa está bajo protección, se va a restaurar y usar como museo, no se puede llevar nada, está todo fotografiado, en el mercado negro se detectará muy rápido y nadie querrá comprarlo…- Notó como su dedo índice se colocaba sobre sus labios haciendo que callara.

Comenzó a acercarse cada vez más a ella, pegando su cuerpo completamente al de él. Aquel dedo ya no estaba parado en sus labios si no que acompañado por el resto hizo una leve caricia en su cara hasta llegar a su cuello en donde se paró.

Su pulso, ya de por sí bastante acelerado, empeoró al notar la mano de él en su cintura haciendo pegar sus caderas. Un leve gemido salió de su boca y no pudo evitar cerrar por un momento sus ojos por la corriente eléctrica que había llenado su cuerpo. Notó un escalofrío y su piel se erizó. Cuando pudo abrirlos él ya se encontraba apresando sus labios. El beso era sumamente tentador, no denotaba deseo, ni cariño, eran pequeñas caricias sobre los suyos que hacía que el mundo le diera vueltas y que perdiera completamente la autoridad en sus miembros. La mano de su cuello acarició su hombro, brazo, hasta colocarse en su cintura para elevarlo hasta su espalda y juntarla más a él.

No conseguía evitarlo, colocó sus manos alrededor del cuello de aquel desconocido y le devolvió el beso. Notaba como comenzaba a excitarse y no fue la única que lo sintió. Bajando sus manos, él las colocó en sus muslos aupándola sobre la mesa hasta quedar ella sobre la misma y aquel desconocido entre sus piernas.

Separó sus labios y tras otra mirada que no pudo reconocer significado comenzó a besarle el cuello mientras ella simplemente se limitaba a controlar par de gemidos. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Tenía que pararle, ella no era así, pero era incapaz de moverse, incapaz de que su cuerpo hiciera caso a su mente racional y dejar las hormonas en otro lado. Una caricia en su vientre hizo que este se contrajera y un nudo en la garganta apareciera al notar una mano apretando su pecho mientras un movimiento de cadera acariciaba su entrepierna. Otro gemido se le escapó de la boca.

No supo en que momento pasó, pero se encontraba sobre la mesa con el torso desnudo revolviendo el cabello de aquel joven mientras lo besaba apasionadamente. Ya se encontraban los dos tumbados encima de aquella antigüedad y le daba igual. Sabía que en una mesa tan antiquísima su peso podía hacer que cediera y se rompiera, pero ya no le importaba, la razón no tenía cabida con aquel rubio sobre él.

Sintió la caricia en su cuerpo hasta llegar a su entrepierna donde él colocó su mano debajo de su ropa notando la humedad que ella desprendía. Comenzó a jugar, acariciándola, entrando y saliendo de su interior y jugueteando. Se encontraba completamente extasiada. Notaba cada espasmo de su cuerpo llevado por el placer de aquel roce. Sin poder evitarlo agarró la blusa de aquel desconocido y se la sacó, quedando completamente maravillada con aquel cuerpo blanco y musculado que estaba sobre ella. El brazo que ella podía ver, el que usaba para no caer sobre ella, se marcaba completamente sus músculos excitándola cada vez más. Siguió gimiendo sin poder evitar echar la cabeza atrás. Abrió los ojos y entre gemidos y labios en sus pechos observó aquella chimenea y aquel hermoso cuadro. Se paró un momento a observar al muchacho de la pintura, un muchacho exactamente igual que aquel que mordisqueaba con sumo erotismo sus pezones.

\- ¿Draco Malfoy?- Consiguió incorporarse un segundo para ver la cara del joven que, tras una mirada de desaprobación, simplemente se desvaneció, dejándola a ella semidesnuda y excitada sobre la solitaria mesa de la biblioteca.

* * *

Extrañada y algo asustada, comprendió que seguramente todo lo ocurrido era simplemente su imaginación. Lo más probable es que el estrés que conllevaba un proyecto como aquel le hubiera llevado a un estado de sonambulismo, además del largo tiempo que había estado sin mantener relaciones sexuales haya sido el provocador de aquella erótica fantasía. Miró hacia el cuadro observando aquellos inmutables ojos plateados provocando un cosquilleo en su entrepierna. Sacudió la cabeza y tras colocarse la camisa de nuevo se fue a su habitación donde logró dormir las horas que le quedaban.

* * *

La mañana llegó con un dolor de cabeza horrible. Gracias a un amable lugareño había podido desayunar y asearse un poco por el agua que había traído. En esa casa se tenían que realizar varios arreglos como luz eléctrica y un sistema de tuberías, lo cual llevaría una gran pelea "ella contra el mundo" para que no se rompieran paredes o levantaran suelos para instalarlo.

Trabajar con el dolor y esa excitación que le daba al recordar su sueño de anoche se le hacía horrible. Había tardado más de media hora para una simple mesa en la cual sólo tenía que detectar par de rasguños y uno que otro corte, realizado seguramente por un objeto punzante. Se sentó en el suelo de una pequeña habitación apoyando su espalda contra la pared. Aunque era la habitación más pequeña su tamaño sería el equivalente a un salón grande en una casa actual y era agotador. Cerró los ojos y respiro aquel aire cargado. Un escalofrío recorrió su columna y comenzó a notar un calor en un lado de su rostro. Abrió los ojos y ante ella la sala había mutado completamente. En la chimenea un fuego hacía su baile, en la mesa varias botellas con apenas un poco de su recipiente se desparramaban. Notó un carraspeo y se giró hacia un pequeño sillón de orejas que había en la esquina de la sala.

\- No es propio de una dama sentarse en el suelo, podría mancharse.- Se le quedó observando notando como la sangre comenzaba a escaparse de su rostro, lo cual chocó bastante con el tono rojizo de sus pómulos al recordar el incidente de ayer.- Permítame presentarme.- Se levantó y se acercó a ella, tomó su mano y tras una leve inclinación.- Mi nombres es Draco Malfoy como apropiadamente mencionó en nuestro anterior encuentro.

Ya no llevaba las ropas simples de ayer, el traje que llevaba era exactamente igual que el del cuadro. Aunque en las historias se le nombraba como "el joven Malfoy" o "el niño de los Malfoy" ante ella había un hombre que de vivir en el siglo actual volvería loca a muchas mujeres.

\- Tengo que estar soñando…- Musitó temblorosa pegándose más a la pared.

\- Me temo que no. Lamento ser tan insistente pero agradecería saber con quién tengo el honor de hablar.

\- Ayer no te preocupó mucho saber mi nombre para hacer lo que hiciste.- Aquello salió de su boca como un disparo del cual se arrepintió de haber apretado el gatillo.

\- Que osadía, en otra época te hubieras llevado unos azotes.- Una pequeña sonrisa salió en la comisura de su boca y un destello en su mirada le dio un toque sumamente perturbador y atractivo.

\- Hermione Granger, soy la encargada de tasar los objetos de esta vivienda y llevarlo a su debida restauración…

\- Sí, sí, todo ese recuerdo que lo comentaste ayer.- Otra sonrisa salió al notar la frustración de la castaña por haber sido irrumpida.- Es sumamente agradable encontrar a alguien que no salga corriendo tras mi encuentro.

\- Eres fruto de mi imaginación, lo más seguro es que me haya quedado dormida en el suelo y me encuentre en medio de un sueño como el de ayer.

\- Una buena hipótesis, pero te puedo asegurar que mentes más cerradas que las tuyas han salido despavoridas de esta casa por el terror que ello conlleva. Y aunque es de sumo agrado que creas que soy el dueño de tus fantasías eróticas soy tan real como la mera existencia me deje.

\- Bueno, si así fuera, me encantaría saber cómo has logrado sobrevivir durante siglos, manteniéndote joven. También me encantaría saber cómo has hecho para lograr que esta sala luzca igual que en sus mejores momentos.

\- No sobreviví, morí el mismo día que mis padres. Y lo que ves simplemente es la forma que tengo de manipular la visión de la gente sobre la materia, haciendo que envejezca o rejuvenezca a mi antojo. Yo soy un recuerdo tan real que duele.

La curiosidad se hizo dueña de la mente de la castaña y no pudo evitarlo.

\- ¿Cómo moriste? No se ha encontrado tu cadáver, eres el equivalente a Anastasia Romanov en Rusia.

\- Desconozco quién es esa joven, aunque si lo deseas, te puedo mostrar lo que pasó.- El rubio extendió su brazo haciendo un leve movimiento para que ella se agarrase.

\- Antes que nada, ¿Por qué te me apareciste de forma tan… atrevida y a los otros como un terror? ¿Qué les mostrabas? -Hermione se encontraba más relajada. Estaba completamente seguro que todo eso no era más que un sueño, y por qué no permitir que sus fantasías se desbordaran.

\- Como ya te he dicho, entre mis múltiples cualidades se encuentra la manipulación de la visión. Yo hago en esta casa que la gente vea lo que quiero que vean. Normalmente son personas que irrumpen en la casa de mis padres con la simple idea de remodelarla y convertirla en propia. En siglos eres la primera persona que pasa la noche en esta casa con la única intención de conservarla tal y como se encuentra. Y seamos sinceros, la eternidad es demasiado tiempo para un joven y encontrar a señoritas como usted y no gozar de su compañía es un insulto a la naturaleza.

Tras un chasquido de disgusto en la boca por haber sido engatusada sexualmente con tanta facilidad agarró con cuidado y miedo el brazo del joven que comenzó a caminar saliendo de la sala. Toda la casa había cambiado. Las habitaciones seguían siendo oscuras y lúgubres, pero ni una mota de polvo inundaba los muebles.

\- Como podrás observar la casa no es que gozara de colores vivos y alegres. Mi familia siempre fue muy sombría, amante de lo elegante y para nada pomposo. El dinero nos sobraba pero no hacíamos alardes de grandeza con objetos para el público que nos visitara. Si es cierto que nuestras ropas eran de primeras calidades y las comidas los mejores manjares.- Se pararon en lo más alto de la escalera y observaron la puerta principal que comenzaba a ser aporreada hasta abrirse del todo haciendo pasar una oleada de personas armados con hachas, hoces y cuchillos. No pudo evitarlo y le agarró más fuerte pegándose a él.- No te apures, no nos ven, es sólo un recuerdo.

Los gritos comenzaron a llenar la silenciosa casa mientras ellos paseaban a un paso nada apresurado hasta la biblioteca, en donde pudieron ver una mujer tumbada en el suelo siendo violada por varios hombres. Por inercia Hermione se fue a soltar pero una mano apresó la suya y negó con la cabeza.

\- ¡Es tu madre Malfoy, están violando a tu madre!- Miró sus ojos que se encontraban vacíos mirando la escena.

\- He vivido tantas veces esta escena que ya no es más que una imagen que no demuestra nada. Durante mucho tiempo me lo pasé repitiendo cada escena en esta casa pensando en cómo sobrevivir, pero siempre el resultado era el mismo.- Bajó la cabeza justo cuando atravesaron a aquella señora con un hacha y continuó andando hacia una puerta que había en el lateral que llevaba a otra habitación.

Ahí tumbado en el suelo agarrando aún la copa que se estaba bebiendo yacía el cuerpo de Lucius Malfoy, degollado seguramente tras la sorpresa de la interrupción.

\- El muy cobarde dejó a mi madre a merced de aquellos mientras se escondía. De él no lamento su muerte.

Siguieron andando viendo toda la matanza que ahí había acontecido. Los ojos de Hermione quedaron empañados tras la visión de tanto sufrimiento y se agarraba ahora a la mano de aquel joven con tanta fuerza que ya se le había tornado blanca.

\- ¿Qué fue de ti?- Dijo con un quejido de voz.- ¿Dónde descansan tus restos?

El rubio la miró fijamente y luego comenzó a andar nuevamente al ala este de la mansión. Le llevó a un sala que ella había revisado el día anterior y tras empujar fuertemente una pared maciza de piedra esta se abrió dando paso a un túnel de tierra. Comenzó a seguir al rubio, apenas veía pero se imaginaba que llegado el momento sería capaz de detectar. Estaba nerviosa, iba a resolver uno de los grandes enigmas. O al menos en sus sueños.

\- Durante el ataque intenté ir a buscar a mi madre pero ella sólo gritaba que huyera de ahí, que me fuera de la casa. Lo intenté pero por el camino una joven me detuvo y sin yo poder evitarlo me clavó el cuchillo que sujetaba en el abdomen. La golpeé y continué corriendo hasta este sitio.-Se quedó mirando hacia el suelo, poco después todas las antorchas que había en aquel pequeño zulo se encendieron.- Ya era demasiado tarde para mi, simplemente me tumbé y esperé mi muerte.

Hermione no pudo contenerse y llevó las manos a su boca evitando que un quejido de angustia saliera de ella. Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas sin poder evitar que más de una escapara. Observó el cadáver del chico, prácticamente reciente, que poco a poco fue tomando su estado actual, huesos.

\- ¿Necesitas que encuentren tu cuerpo para descansar o algo de eso?- Una carcajada retumbó en ese lugar y la castaña se quedó observando embelesada la sonrisa del joven.

\- No, mi existencia será eterna puesto que me niego a abandonar la casa de mis padres. Mi deber como heredero Malfoy era mantener la gloria de esta casa, y lo que no pude hacer en vida lo haré en muerte.

\- ¿Qué puedo hacer?- Dijo mientras su mirada saltaba de un lado a otro del cadáver al fantasma.

\- Ser un equipo, mantenernos juntos y lograr la gloria de esta mansión.- Se acercó levantando su mentón.- Y de paso, terminar lo que ayer empezamos.- Besó sus labios y ella no pudo más que sentir que el mundo desaparecía.

* * *

" _27 de noviembre de 2013 – Diario el Profeta._

 ** _Malfoy Manor._**

 _Gracias al trabajo realizado por el equipo de Hogwarts S.L. la antiquísima y encantada Mansión de los Malfoy ha recuperado toda su belleza a la cabeza de Hermione Granger, una de las mujeres más destacadas en el mundo de las antigüedades e historiadora._

 _Gozando de visitas guiadas donde se explica con infinidad de detalles el día a día de la vida de la familia Malfoy, una vez por semana se representa el ataque acontecido a la casa, siendo una de las principales atracciones turísticas de la zona aun siendo un escenario grotesco._

 _A la familia Malfoy, anteriormente enterrada en el cementerio local con unos nichos sin nombrar, se les ha permitido después de siglos de repudios santa sepultura en el mausoleo familiar a finales de sus terrenos._

 _Nadie sabe de dónde ha sacado toda la información la señorita Granger, lo único que queda claro es que una mujer tan ocupada no ha tenido tiempo de conseguir un buen marido, lo cual la ha convertido en la soltera de oro en el mundo de la historia. ¿Guardará nuestra chica un secreto? ¿Habrá algún joven galán que perturbe sus sueños? ¿Habrá conseguido encontrar a los descendientes de aquel joven Draco Malfoy del cual nunca se supo nada?_

 _Como siempre a la espera de las queridísimas teorías de mis lectores._

 _Les ha hablado Rita Skeeter"_

* * *

 **¡Bueno! ¿Qué les ha parecido? estoy algo nerviosa la verdad. Dejad Reviews con vuestras opiniones y no duden en pasar por mi otro fic (Dramione también) Ad Astra Per Aspera ^^**

 **¡Un saludo!**


End file.
